districtxfandomcom-20200213-history
Polaris
: : ''"Good and bad often come wrapped up in the same package, don't they? We just lean one direction or the other, depending on circumstances and personality." '' ''- Lorna Dane'' History There was not much known about who Lorna was or where she came from. The only thing they know is that her birth mother died in a plane accident while she was just a newborn, and after spending a few weeks in an orphanage, she was quickly snatched up by the Dane family. The Dane family loved Lorna as if she was their own, but right from the start they noticed that something was different about the little baby girl. As Lorna got older, her mother noticed that her hair wasn’t brown or blond…but green? At first her mother used different hats to cover up the young girls hair, but when her hair become longer and fuller, she began to dye her brown to keep her daughter from standing out from the other kids. Besides her green hair, Lorna had a normal childhood and soon the hair dying became normal to her and everything was fine until she entered her teen years. One day during her computer class, Lorna got a strange feeling and then suddenly the computer short-circuited and she had no idea what happened. Odd events like this kept happening to Lorna, till one day after a very intense fight with her parents, Lorna’s full powers cut loose and she learned that she was able to manipulate magnetism. While her parents ignored this problem with their daughter, Lorna struggled to keep control of it and found that these powers could bring out the worst in her. As soon as Lorna was able to accepted the idea that she was a mutant and even began to embarrass her green hair, her parents decided to tell her the truth that she was in fact adopted and her real mother had died when she was a baby. Lorna was once a happy and normal girl, but after these big changes in her life became more sinister and rebellious. Along with her powers, Lorna began to explore her more sexual side and no longer viewed humans or the world the same. Feeling alone and misunderstood, Lorna began to allow her wild side to take over a bit and began to see herself as the next step in evolution and not a mistake. Like other mutants, Lorna was scared during the District X round up and found protection in Magneto’s Brotherhood. Not only was she interested in hearing the ideas and thoughts that he had on the relationship between humans and mutants, but she found that the similarity in powers was too much to be a coincident and now believes that he is her long lost father. Lorna was able to blend in with the other humans and by day was a normal college student and at night a fighter for mutant rights. Lorna has no idea if Magneto knows that he is her father and she has yet to confront him with the idea, but she decided to join up with the Brotherhood not only for the protection and beliefs they have, but so that she can get closer to Magneto and maybe be accepted into his family and part of his life. Personality Lorna often feels like the everyday plain Jane, but she could be the furthest thing from that. Lorna can be a kind, sweet, and gentle girl, but after see how horrible humans treated mutant's she only saves those emotions for animals and those who can't defend herself. Her coldness is saved for humans and other mutants who don't agree with her idea's on the world, but shyness is often confused with being stuck up. Lorna is usually a girl who tries to control her emotion and keep herself in check, but often she gets worked up over something and has a over blow reactions. Lorna has started to embrace her more sexual side and often looks for love and comfort in the opposite sex in more psychical ways. Lorna at times can be naive and very easy to sell ideas too. She believes people who say they know what's best for her and this often leads to her being tricked and used a lot. Under Lorna's sweet and simple look is something more dark and sinister. Lorna can become very jealous of people who are more stable than her or have something that she wants and she is not shy about letting them know how she feels. Since she lacks full control of her powers at times, she has began to make up for this by trying to have control of others. This also is the cause of her fetish for restraining men, but this side is only seen when she really cuts loose and allows herself to give into her primal needs. In the end, Lorna is a shy and lost girl who really will never be complete until she fixes the broken pieces in her life. Likes *Animals *All kinds of sweets *Make-up *Men *Restraining men... Dislikes *Public embarrassment *Losing control *Animal cruelity *Paper cuts *Scary movies Abilities Skills Athletic: This includes Yoga and hand to hand combat. Meditation: Lorna has studied the art of meditation and is currently on her way to finding her inner-self. Knot tying: Lorna is a master at knot tying and can tie a variety of different knots. Lorna is currently studying geophysics Powers Lorna’s power is the ability to manipulate magnetism and use it in different ways. Some of the ways include energy pulses, create force fields, and also flight. Her powers also allow her to move and levitate metallic objects and also send out magnetic waves which can knock back or stun people depending on the distance and the amount of energy she uses. Lorna can also overload or short-circuit electrical systems, however she cannot jump start electrical systems that have been short-circuited before. Lorna’s powers seem to become stronger or weaker depending on her mood. They seem to be stronger when she is in a bad mood and feed off of negative energy, but are tamer when she is in a relaxed or happy mood. Along with her ability to manipulate magnetism, Lorna also has a physical mutation, which has appeared as bright green hair. Other than the odd color, there is nothing special about the hair and is the only physical mutation she has. =Weaknesses= Other than the weakness of a normal eighteen year old girl, Lorna’s biggest downfall is her inability to control her powers. Lorna has to have completed focused on the task that she is doing, or else she won’t be able to execute it with the desired outcome. Whenever she is in a state of rage or becomes scared, a more primal side of her takes over and is only focused on survival or destruction. It’s not another personality or anything like that, just Lorna’s mind and body becomes drunk with her mutant power and will allow herself to use it to its fullest to complete whatever problem she is facing. The problem with this is that Lorna has lost control of herself and also has no concern for anyone else around her or herself. For example, Lorna might use a propane tank as a weapon, even though she knows that this might be a danger to her and others. Besides this, Lorna also has another limit to her power and that is the amount of weight she can lift and distance. Lorna can lift and toss a small amount of metal with ease, but its bigger objects that she has trouble with. She must be fully concentrated to lift up an average size car, but can’t even lift up a school bus or anything heavier than that. The distance that Lorna’s powers are able to reach seem to be 5 yards and the further they are from her the weaker her grip becomes on them. Lorna also can not lift more than one heavier object at a time, and cannot make other people fly along with her. Category:Canon Category:Genosha Category:Brotherhood Category:Unregistered Mutant Category:Alpha Level Mutant Category:Magnetism Category:Female Category:Lehnsherr Family Category:American Category:Played Character Category:Player: JM